Makeru koto no Yurusarenai Ouja
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Yukimura, seorang jenius tennis yang selalu menjadi nomor satu. Namun kini timnya harus kalah pada final Kantou Taikai. Bahkan dia pun harus mengecap kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya di pertandingan nasional. Lalu seperti apa reaksi Yukimura saat menghadapi semua itu? Di saat hatinya tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dalam bentuk apapun...
Rikkai daifuzoku, sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar di dalam dunia tennis SMP. Ouja Rikkai, begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Sebuah kumpulan orang-orang hebat yang seakan telah terlahir hanya untuk bermain tennis. Setiap tahunnya selalu ada nama mereka dalam jajaran peserta kompetisi nasional tingkat final. Dan hampir tiap tahun pula nama mereka selalu tercantum pada peraih peringkat pertama. Ditambah lagi prestasi mereka semakin memuncak sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Pada saat seorang jenius tennis memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam tim mereka. Tidak hanya meraih peringkat satu di tingkat nasional, berbagai prestasi lainnya pun membuat deretan piala di ruang club semakin bertambah banyak. Tak aneh banyak pecinta tennis yang bersikeras untuk bisa bergabung dengan club tennis Rikkai, meski proses yang harus mereka lalui cukup berat.

Tidak semudah itu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam club, apalagi untuk menjadi anggota regular. Sang ketua yang baru saja terpilih dua tahun lalu memutuskan untuk menyeleksi para peminat club yang selalu bertambah banyak tiap tahunnya. Mereka setidaknya harus sudah mengerti dasar permainan tennis, jika tidak maka mereka tidak akan bisa melewati gerbang seleksi selangkah pun. Dan jika ingin menjadi anggota regular, semua anggota club harus berhadapan dengan tiga orang terkuat di Rikkai. Tiga orang monster yang ditakuti oleh para petenis tingkat SMP. Tiga orang yang tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan singgasana mereka kepada siapapun.

Itulah club tennis Rikkai.

Kekalahan macam apapun, tidak akan pernah dimaafkan…

"Suara kalian kurang keras! Jangan pernah menyerah pada diri kalian sendiri, mengerti!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Huft, rasanya semakin hari Sanada Fukubuchou semakin keras saja."

"Wajar, lah. Toh sebentar lagi kan sudah akan menjelang Kantou Taikai."

"Tapi kan kita tidak akan main juga…"

"Kamu bilan apa sih, penyisihan tim inti saja belum dilakukan."

"Habisnya… paling orang-orang itu lagi yang akan jadi regular."

"I-iya sih…"

"Yang di sana! Sampai kapan kalian akan mengobrol seperti itu!"

"A! Ma-maaf, Sanada Fukubuchou!"

"Lari sepuluh keliling lapangan!"

"Ba-baik!"

Hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi hingga pertandingan wilayah Kantou dimulai. RIkkai yang sejak awal tidak diragukan lagi melesat dengan lancar dari mulai pertandingan tingkat kota dan mendapat tiket ke Kantou Taikai tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Meski anggota tim inti berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan score sempurna, namun mereka tetap melakukan tradisi penyeleksian angota regular sebelum pertandingan. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa tidak ada anggota regular yang dapat tergantikan.

"Apa perlu kita melakukan seleksi tim inti lagi mengingat Seiichi bilang ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja?" tanya Renji yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Sanada.

"Orang-orang ini terus berkembang setiap hari, Renji. Mungkin kemarin mereka lemah, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu kemampuan mereka seperti apa hari ini."

Tanpa berkata apapu lagi, Renji hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu benar di balik ketegasan sang fukubucho, terdapat secercah kebaikan yang jarang bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Meski hampir semua anggota club takut kepada Sanada, namun di satu sisi Sanada berbuat seperti itu karena peduli dengan semua anggotanya. Itulah Sanada Genichirou.

"Renji, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi menemui Seiichi di rumah sakit. Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu untuk lanjut memimpin latihan."

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Seiichi."

Beberapa bulan ke belakang, kehadiran sang ketua tidak terlihat di tengah kegiatan club. Bahkan sejak pertandingan tingkat kota pun orang-orang berhasil dibuat bertanya-tanya karena hal tersebut. Namun itu semua bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja. Bahkan bukan pula sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh sang ketua.

Tanpa pernah diduga, Yukimura harus mendekam di dalam ruangan rumah sakit yang dingin dan sepi. Sebuah tempat yang ingin dijauhi oleh semua orang. Namun apa daya, penyakit yang dideritanya memaksa untuk memisahkan Yukimura dengan tennis kesayangannya untuk waktu yang tidak tentu.

"Permisi."

"Oh, masuklah Gen!" Yukimura menyambut Sanada dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya meski kini wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "Bagaimana keadaan club?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Semua berlatih dengan giat."

"Syukurlah. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Sanada menyeret sebuah kursi ke samping kasur Yukimura dan duduk di atasnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sepertinya masih mustahil untuk Kantou. Tapi aku pasti kembali untuk pertandingan nasional."

Tidak hanya Yukimura, Sanada pun sangat mengharapkan sahabatnya itu bisa bertanding bersama di Kantou Taikai. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak bisa memaksakan hal ini. Bahkan dengan melihat wajah pucat Yukimura, dia merasa ragu bahwa sang kapten bisa pulih sebelum pertandingan nasional dimulai. Untuk sementara ini, dia hanya bisa berharap dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Kami pasti bisa meraih peringkat pertama seperti biasanya dan membawakanmu tiket untuk pertandingan nasional."

Yukimura kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah itu hal yang sudah pasti?"

"Ya."

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tim inti yang lalu kembali menempati posisinya dan maju ke pertandingan Kantou. Namun semua anggota club tetap berlatih sekeras biasanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan Sanada menambah porsi latihan karena tidak ingin lengah sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kapten sekaligus sahabatnya yang menanti piala kemenangan di dalam kamarnya.

"Tunggulah, Seiichi. Akan kubawakan piala kemenanan kepadamu. Aku berjanji!"

Ada asa yang terpancar tiap malam. Ada harap yang terpanjat tiap langkah. Rasanya semua itu cukup untuk memberikan secercah semangat bagi semua anggota regular Rikkai yang siap melangkah ke medan perang. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka melaju dengan ringannya seperti biasa menuju puncak pertandingan Kantou. Semua itu membuat mereka semakin percaya diri dapat mempersembahkan piala terbesar yang terpajang di atas meja kepada sang kapten. Namun, semua perasaan bahagia itu justru balik menyerang, berubah menjadi boomerang bagi mereka. Mungkin terlalu cepat mereka merasa puas. Karena kenyataannya, sang lawan pun tidak rela menyerahkan singgasana kemenangan semudah itu kepada mereka. Alhasil, mereka harus dipuaskan dengan mendapatkan peringkat kedua, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mada mada dane."

Sanada yang merasa paling kecewa bahkan tidak mau sedetikpun menyentuh piala juara duanya. Benda tersebut seakan tidak memiliki arti apapun. Tidak hanya dia, semua anggota tim inti pun merasakan kekecewaan yang sama. Mereka yang tidak pernah mengecap kekalahan sebelumnya tidak bisa dipuaskan hanya dengan tepuk tangan dan peringkat kedua se-Kantou. Tidak ada keberanian bagi mereka untuk menghadap sang kapten. Tapi bagaimanapun, Yukimura harus mengetahui kabar tersebut.

Seusai pertandingan, semua anggota regular Rikkai berlari menuju rumah sakit. Hari ini Yukimura akan menjalani operasi dan mereka berharap dapat sampai sebelum operasi dimulai. Namun pertandingan yang ternyata memakan waktu lama membuat kedatangan mereka terlambat. Padahal Sanada sudah berencana akan menyelesaikan pertandingan secepat biasanya dan pergi untuk menyemangati sang sahabat. Tapi, hari ini dia merasa harinya menjadi sangat kacau balau.

"Kalian sudah akan pulang?" Tanya seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Yukimura.

"Iya, besok kami akan datang lagi ke sini. Dan… kami ingin menitipkan piala ini untuk Seiichi."

"Baiklah, akan tante sampaikan padanya. Terima kasih ya, kalian benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Oiya, tante. Bisa tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Seiichi? Karena aku tidak bisa membawakan piala juara pertama kepadanya. Tapi aku janji akan merebut piala juara pertama nasional bersama dengannya."

Sore itu pun langit bersinar dengan sedikit mendung. Manampakkan kesedihan yang sudah lama tidak terlihat di beberapa hari ini. Sebagian orang mungkin berpikir bahwa esok langit akan kembali cerah. Namun nyatanya, keadaan terasa semakin memburuk…

Baru pukul sepuluh, namun awan sudah berwana kelabu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Namun itu semua tidak mengurungkan niat pada tim inti Rikkai untuk menjenguk sang ketua. Meski kemarin tampak bersedih, namun Akaya sudah kembali ceria. Bunta pun menjinjing sekotak makanan manis yang entah apa. Sementara Yagyuu menggendong buket bunga yang indah. Mereka semua berjalan dengan senyuman terbaiknya, meski jauh di dalam hati masih tertinggal rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat.

Di depan pintu kamar Yukimura, semua orang menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan berdebar karena tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi sang ketua nanti. Sanada sedikit menggaruk belakang kepala sebelum mengetuk pintu. Dia masih kesulitan merangkai kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan di hadapan Yukimura.

Sanada akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menentuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Namun dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar percakapan dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, bu."

"Lho, kenapa? Padahal teman-temanmu sudah sangat baik ingin menjengukmu."

"Teman-temanku? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja teman club tennis mu."

Yukimura terdiam sesaat. "Bukan teman."

"Hah?"

"Mereka hanya orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di satu club denganku."

Mendengar hal tersebut, semua orang yang ada di depan ruangan mendadak terdiam. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, namun untuk masuk menemui Yukimura pun rasanya bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Orang-orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan seperti itu tidak layak untuk dijadikan teman. Bahkan melakukan hal mudah saja tidak bisa."

"Tapi kan mereka sudah susah payah membawakanmu piala juara dua."

"Jika bukan juara satu, sama saja dengan kalah. Bukankah ayah selalu berkata seperti itu? Di dunia ini tidak ada nomor yang baik selain nomor satu. Sisanya sama sekali tidak berarti."

"Jangan seperti itu, Seiichi… teman-temanmu pasti akan sedih jika mendengarnya. Mereka kan sudah berusaha untukmu juga. Ditambah lagi mereka berjanji akan berjuang bersamamu di nasional. Hargailah usaha teman-temanmu itu. Apalagi Genkun, bukankah kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan selalu berjuang bersama?"

"Sahabat? Kenapa ibu berpikir seperti itu? Dia tidak lebih dari orang yang selalu berlari di balik bayang-bayangku. Berpikir bisa mengejar dan menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Padahal di mataku dia terlihat seperti seekor anjing peliharaan yang selalu setia mendengarkan perintahku. Meski pada akhirnya tetap saja dia sama tidak bergunanya dengan yang lain."

"Seiichi!"

'Brak!' Sanada yang sudah tidak tahan terus diam di balik pintu akhirnya menerobos masuk. Pintu sedikit terbanting dengan keras, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Gen-genichirou!" Renji mencoba untuk menahan temannya itu, namun terlambat.

"Pulanglah, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian!" ucap Yukimura setelah menghela napas panjang.

Napas Sanada semakin memburu karena emosi, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk berpikir tenang. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. "Semua itu bohong, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Semua perkataanmu barusan."

Yukimura tersenyum kecil. "Kamu masih belum bisa membedakan mana hal bohong dan mana hal yang benar, Gen? Biar aku jelaskan. Semua yang kamu katakkan tentang akan meraih juara pertama kantou waktu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dan semua yang baru saja kamu dengar adalah sebuah kebenaran!"

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam dada Sanada. "Bukankah kamu pernah berkata bahwa kita semua adalah teman?"

"Huf… tidak ada gunanya membahas hal ini…"

"Jawab aku, Seiichi!"

Yukimura memandang mata Sanada yang terlihat sangat serius. Belum pernah dia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. "Ya, aku memang pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi bukankah itu berhasil membuat kalian menjadi semakin semangat? Jika tidak begitu, kalian tidak akan mau berjuang demi orang-orang yang kalian anggap sebagai teman itu."

"Seiichi!"

"Tidak apa bu. Sudah saatnya aku mengatakkan ini. Agar mereka sadar bahwa sejak awal mereka memang tidak berguna. Jika saja aku bisa meraih kemenangan seorang diri, mereka akan selamanya menjadi tumpukan orang-orang tidak berguna di club itu."

Semua orang bungkam seribu bahasa. Mereka tidak sanggup berkata apapun karena tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan perkataan seperti itu dari sang ketua yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Saat ini, seakan orang lain yang sedang berbicara di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, seperti itu kamu memandang kami selama ini… Apakah persabatan kita selama ini pun hanya sebatas sebuah kebohongan, Seiichi?"

Yukimura mendengus pelan. "Memangnya sejak kapan kita bersahabat? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat, Gen. Sejak awal kita bertemu, kamu yang selalu berjalan di belakangku tanpa aku pinta. Selalu mengikuti apapun yang aku katakkan. Selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan. Bukankah itu berarti kamu sendiri yang sudah menjadikan dirimu sebagai anjing peliharaanku, Gen?"

Yukimura kembali tersenyum, namun kini Sanada menyambutnya dengan kasar. Di tariknya kerah baju Yukimura dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi. Semua orang mulai panik dan berusaha menahan Sanada agar tidak bertindak gegabah. Renji bergegas meminta izin untuk pulang dan membawa Sanada yang masih terbalut emosi. Sementara Yukimura sendiri masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tenang. Seakan tidak mempedulikan seperti apa rasa sakit yang semua temannya rasakan saat ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, hujanpun akhirnya turun. Disertai dengan kilatan petir yang tampak mengamuk. Sempurna sudah hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyakitkan bagi orang-orang tim regular Rikkai. Mungkin hari ini pun menjadi yang terburuk di dalam sejarah hidup mereka. Mulai besok, hari-hari yang akan berlalu pasti terasa sangat berbeda…

Satu minggu kemudian, Yukimura sudah masuk sekolah kembali. Dia terlihat masih selembut dahulu, seakan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Namun tentu saja tidak begitu yang dirasakan oleh anggota regular. Hubungan mereka dan sang ketua sudah tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Bahkan Yukimura sendiri yang masih malas untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Tapi kegiatan club terus berjalan seperti biasanya.

Hari-hari pun berlalu masih seperti sebelumnya. Sanada dan Yukimura tidak pernah saling berbicara lagi. Meski berada di dalam satu tim, tapi mereka seakan melangkah sendiri-sendiri. Bagaimanapun masih ada pertandingan nasional yang harus mereka hadapi. Dengan tim yang sudah tidak terasa lagi kehangatannya, mereka tetap berlari untuk meraih gelar nomor satu di Jepang.

Hari-hari kelam masih terus berlanjut, hingga tibalah mereka di gerbang pertandingan nasional. Satu persatu lawan berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Yukimura pun bermain sesempurna biasanya. Membuat sang lawan tak berkutik dan harus bisa menerima kekalahan hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Tiket menuju pertandingan final pun sudah berada di dalam genggaman. Namun entah kenapa Sanada masih belum bisa merasa senang. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kemenangan kali ini tidak terasa menyenangkan. Dia sudah tidak memiliki minat seperti sebelumnya. Semua rekannya pun tampak sama. Semua orang terasa berjuang sendiri-sendiri tanpa terlihat bertarung dengan perasaan senang seperti biasanya. Ditambah lagi Sanada terkejut saat mendengar bahwa lawan main Yukimura mendadak kehilangan ingatannya. Jika terus begitu, itu berarti kemenangan sudah pasti berada dalam gengaman Rikkai. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak suka mendapat kemenangan yang tidak adil seperti itu. Dia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan saat menggenggam piala bersama rekan timnya setelah berjuang dengan segenap tenaga. Tertawa dan menangis bersama seperti tahun lalu. Akankah kali ini pun dia masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama? Pikirnya.

Tanpa dipinta, akhirnya Sanada membantu Ryoma, sang lawan untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Entah kenapa dia berpikir anak kelas satu tersebut bisa mengembalikan atmosfer tidak menyenangkan di clubnya untuk kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak peduli jika memang Rikkai tidak memenangkan piala peringkat satu untuk kali ini. Karena yang dia harapkan hanyalah sang sahabat yang bisa berjuang bersama-sama dengannya lagi seperti sedia kala.

Dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, akhirnya Yukimura dapat bertarung melawan Ryoma, orang yang mengalahkan Sanada di final Kantou. Yukimura terlihat sangat prima dan berhasil menyudutkan lawannya. Semua orang berpikir Rikkai akan kembali menduduki singgasana juara pertama. Akan tetapi, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Keadaan dengan cepat berbalik dan membuat Yukimura harus merasakan kepahitan akan kekalahan yang pertama kali dia rasakan setelah sekian lama.

Semua orang bersorak atas kememangan Seigaku, kecuali para siswa RIkkai. Tentu saja Yukimura menjadi yang paling merasa kesal dan kecewa. Bahkan dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Bohong! Semua ini bohong! Kenapa aku bisa dikalahkan seperti ini?! Apakah aku memang selemah ini? Tidak mungkin! Semua ini tidak boleh terjadi! Semua tidak ada artinya jika tidak menjadi nomor satu!" Air mata menetes ke atas lapang tennis yang terasa panas. Yukimura masih berdiri di sisi lapangan sembari terus bergumam seorang diri. Namun saat itu dia merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Silahkan tertawa! Kalian pasti ingin tertawa melihat kekalahanku setelah semua yang kukatakkan pada kalian, kan?!"

"Kami tidak mungkin seperti itu, Seiichi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu adalah teman kami."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak menanggap kalian teman!"

"Ya… meskipun begitu, kami akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai teman kami."

"Omong kosong! Kalian tidak mungkin menghilangkan kekesalan terhadapku secepat itu."

"Itu tidak benar. Kami tidak kesal kepadamu. Karena kami pun merasa bersalah sudah sering mengecewakanmu. Tapi, bukankah semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan? Namun dari kesalahan itu kami semua bangkit dan berjuang untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dan, sebelum kamu sendiri, kami sudah pernah mengalami kekalahan. Tapi justru kekalahan itu membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat. Karena setelahnya kami kembali berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dan tidak mengalami kekalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Yukimura masih terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sanada. Bahkan dia masih belum mau membalikkan badan untuk memandang teman-teman yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai kembali, Seiichi. Kita bangkit bersama dan melangkah untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bersama-sama."

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar hiruk pikuk kegembiraan dari kejuhan. Yukimura masih tidak bergeming, namun Sanada masih menanti sang sahabat untuk mau kembali memandang wajahnya.

Akhirnya, Yukimura membalikkan badan. Dia melihat Sanada mengulurkan tangan mengajaknya bersamalam. Rekan-rekan timnya pun ada di sana, tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa ada raut kekesalan sedikitpun.

"Kami tidak peduli terhadap apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang kami. Yang jelas, kami akan selalu ada di sini, menopang saat kamu terjatuh, mendorong saat kamu lelah. Karena seperti itulah yang seharusnya seorang teman lakukan."

Sanada masih terus menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Yukimura. Lelaki berambut biru itu masih sedikit tertunduk, terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak banyak yang teman-temannya katakkan, namun tanpa kata-kata pun mereka tampaknya sudah berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya kepada sang ketua.

"Setelah apa yang kukatakkan… Kalian masih mau menerimaku sebagai teman?" Tanya Yukimura pelan.

"Tentu saja, bucho!" jawab Akaya dengan semangat.

"Seperti itulah seorang teman seharusnya, Yukimura kun," ucap Yagyuu.

"Sampai kapanpun kamu akan menjadi teman kami, Seiichi," tambah Renji.

"Te-terima kasih…" Yukimura menggenggam tangan Sanada dan kembali menangis. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Kekesalan, kesedihan, dan penyesalan. Namun kali ini ada secercah kehangatan yang dia rasakan. Dia akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini telah bersembunyi di balik topengnya. Bersandiwara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Bahkan dia sadar telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan yang teman-temannya berikan selama ini. Padahal jauh di dalam hati, Yukimura pun sangat menyayangi teman-temannya seperti saudara sendiri. Obsesi akan kemenangan dan bayangan akan didikan ayahnya yang keras sudah membutakan mata dan hatinya. Tapi kini, awan-awan kelabu itu sudah benar-benar sirna oleh kehangatan yang dia dapatkan dari semua temannya.

"Okaeri, Yuki kun," ucap Bunta. Dia memeluk Yukimura dan Sanada, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oi, hentikan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" protes Sanada yang berada di tengah. Namun semua temannya hanya tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Yukimura.

"Hari ini semua akan ditraktir makan di kedai ramen!" seru Bunta. "Oleh Jackal ini!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Yee, terima kasih Jackal senpai! Ramen! Ramen! Ayo buchou kita pergi makan ramen!" Akaya menarik lengan Yukimura yang tidak bisa menolak. Semua orang mengikuti mereka. Kecuali Jackal yang masih terdiam dan melongok ke dalam dompetnya.

"Bunta senpai, berarti aku boleh makan lebih dari satu mangkuk?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hore!"

"He-hey, tunggu dulu!"

.

.

 _'Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Justru dari sinilah perjalan kita baru saja akan dimulai. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, mulai saat ini kita tidak akan melangkah seorang diri. Karena sampai kapanpun, kita akan terus berlari bersama. Ya, bersama-sama!'_

 _Joshou, Rikkai!_

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Bagi yang suka Yukimura tolong jangan marah ya hehe. Sebenarnya saya juga fans berat Yukki, tapi rasanya ingin sekali lihat dark side dari Yukki. Meski gak seperti ini juga sih haha. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sehabis lihat Yukimura baik di anime atau di tenimyu, entah kenapa semakin merasa kalau Sanada punya perasaan sepihak ke Yuki. Rasanya Sanada terlalu berharap besar kepada Yuki yang sebenarnya tidak menganggap Sanada lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi ya... itu hanya di bayangan saya saja, mungkin ada banyak pandangan lain juga ya XP

Tapi sebenarnya ada faktor lain kenapa saya nulis cerita ini. Author sedang sedih karena baru saja kehilangan laptop, dan semua tulisan-tulisan harus lenyap begitu saja... (curhat) Tapi gak ada hubungannya juga sih sama ceritanya haha

Ya sudah deh cuap-cuapnya segitu saja. Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi. Dan jangan lupa review nya yaa...


End file.
